leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Care Level/League of Legends: Hunger Games Edition
Just an idea I was toying with. Queue: * In normal matches, players can duo que at most. Customs do not have this restriction. * On loading, all players are assigned to a duo, even if they did not queue as one. * There is no team chat; instead, there is chat that is visible only to champions within a certain range. Pings may be used as usual. Income: * Players start at level 3 with 670 gold. * Players passively gain gold and experience for surviving. Items: * There is one main item shop, in a clear, neutral, central area. * Players spawn equal distances from the main item shop and * There are also satellite item shops in the jungle; they only sell basic items (i.e nothing built from other items). ** Players must go to the central shop to combine items. Unique Items: * Stamina Potion: Consumable. Causes the user to channel for a duration, gaining Stamina stacks for the duration of the channel. * Campfire Ward: Consumable. Places a visible campfire ward for three minutes. This ward is visible from much further through the Fog of War, but also provides increased vision for champions in the affected area. Campfires attract certain types of monsters, but repel others. * Tripwire Ward: Consumable. Place a trap; if an enemy champion steps on the trap, they are slowed and revealed to all champions in the area for a few seconds. Banned Items: * Stealth Ward * Vision Ward Survival: * Away from the shop, the map is jungle. * The jungle is pseudo-randomly (procedurally) generated every time; this ensures that every player starts with no advantage. ** The randomizations should be made such that no specific type of champion is always favored, though survivalist champions will naturally have an advantage. * The map is covered in Fog of War. Areas of the minimap that have not been explored, previously, are also covered in fog. * Revamped jungle monsters roam and attack players. They hurt and can potentially apply debuffs, but give gold, experience, and stamina potions when killed. * There are hazards on the map that can damage or CC players. Day and Night: * Days are on 10-minute cycles, with 6 minutes and 30 seconds of day and 3 and a half minutes of night. * The vision distance of the Fog of War is dramatically lowered at night. * Jungle threats increase dramatically at night. Most nocturnal monsters avoid campfires. Resources: * Resource nodes are randomly distributed on the map. They do not attack players, though some of them may be trapped, and damage/CC players on coming within a certain range, on being struck, and/or on destruction. Destroying a resource node grants gold and experience. Stamina: * All players start with a set number of stacks of the Stamina buff, which decrease over time and further decrease when attacking or using abilities. * Upon reaching 0 stacks of Stamina, players are afflicted with the Exhaustion debuff, which increases ability costs and cooldowns, and decreases movement and attack speed. The amount is proportional to how long the player carries the debuff. At a set number of stacks of Exhaustion, players suffer health degeneration, which increases in severity as Exhaustion stacks grow above that threshold. * Stamina relics spawn in the jungle at set intervals, and give stacks of Stamina. * Upon completing certain objectives (e.g. "survive 10 minutes" or "kill an enemy champion"), players are rewarded by their "sponsors" with gold and Stamina potions. Victory: * The last surviving player or duo is declared victorious. Category:Blog posts